My Soul My Life
by Darkmirror
Summary: It all started when they found Haruhi and Tamaki at the theatre. Seeing a movie, that Haruhi had refused to go to with them. Jealousy sparked deep within both Hikaru and Kaoru, but what are they jealous of? First chapter is free of twincest, after that...
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul. My Life.**

AN: Yes, lame title I know, but that was always one thing I was bad at. I also know, I haven't gotten anywhere near complete with my Furuba fanfic...but after reading the REAL ending of the manga...my version just seems so... ... ...yeeeeeah, don't know if I'll ever finish that one.

So, here I come with a new craze of Ouran in my blood, and a friend with a love of the twins and their...ahem "brotherly love". So, for those of you who are not very supportive of this pairing, don't bother reading unless you want to perhaps give me critique on my writing style or whatever. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Staring at his twin, his mirror, Kaoru sighed. He reconized immediately that Hikaru was up to no good. What it was he was planning, a prank, as always, and since Haruhi had just refused to go to the movies with him, it probably had something to do with her. "Hikaru..." he said, with soft warning in his voice. His twins eyes lost their malice intent, as he caught the tone in Kaoru's voice. "There's a lot of homework due next week..."

Hikaru knew what he was talking about immediately, and nodded, reluctantly. "I guess it will have to be just you and me..."

Kaoru was taken aback a moment, before he shook it off, thinking that perhaps Hikaru hadn't meant to say that like it sounded. "As always," he hestated before adding, "but we'll get her to come over one day."

Hikaru smiled kindly at him, just as Tamaki walked by. The prince of the Host Club stopped in his tracks to glare at Hikaru. "What are you planning?" he asked, taking on his serious tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hikaru's kind smile warped slowly, becoming a wicked grin, Kaoru found his own lips forming to the same shape, as he looked up at Tamaki. "Nothing, tono," they replied in perfect unison. They both knew he would become increasingly paranoid over this, but it was his own fault for accusing them of something they hadn't done.

A plan started to form, as Tamaki walked away, glancing wryly over his shoulder. It would involve Haruhi after all, but it would not distract her from her homework. They were nice enough to give her at least that much. Besides, she would be angry if they bothered her too much.

The next day, they started their plan, immediately after Haruhi stepped through the third music room's door. The twins turned to Tamaki, smiling as nicely as they could. "Look at the way she's looking at you." They wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "She so wants you to ask her out on a date."

Tamaki blinked, and glanced up at Haruhi, then back to the twins. "What?" he asked, confused.

"She was talking about it yesterday, but she didn't want us to tell you. She's really shy about her crush on you."

A deep blush crept across the prince's face, as his violet eyes turned to Haruhi again. "Really?" he asked. His eyes dulled, as he turned inward, his mind probably making up some silly fantasy between him and the only girl in the Host Club.

Suddenly, Tamaki snapped back to real life, crying out, "Of course, I kiss on the first date!!"Blushing, he added in a small whisper, "Although, I'll only kiss you on the forehead as I'm your Father."

The twins coughed, holding back their laughter, as best they could. "Maybe, you should go over there, tono. She's looking this way again."

Tamaki nodded, trying to look princely, and failing miserably. He stiffly made his way to Haruhi, it was slow going, but he finally made it, and began to mumble his invitation to her. Unfortunately, the twins couldn't hear a word he said, but the look on Haruhi's face spoke volumes for her. Once, Tamaki was finished, they heard Haruhi's reply, loud and clear, "No."

Tamaki was crushed, spelling a corner of woe moment, but the twins burst out laughing, as the made their way to Haruhi. They took her between their arms, and held her close. "That was perfect, Haruhi!!" Hikaru laughed, stuttering slightly, as he struggled for air.

Of course, the prince heard this, and immediately started to chew the twins out for playing such a prank, all the while trying to make it seem like he had just been acting. The twins didn't buy it, and dragged Haruhi away from him. "You shouldn't hang out with the likes of him, let alone date him. Come to the movies with us this weekend."

"I already said no."

"Just one!! Then you can go home."

"No."

They stopped, letting go of her arms. "Fine. Be a spoilsport." Off they went to sulk.

Alone on the couches, not at all in the mood to entertain customers, the twins sat, mirrored looks of anger on their faces. After awhile though, the mirror broke, and Kaoru's features grew softer, as he turned to his brother. "Hikaru? Can't we just go to the movie together?" he asked, shyly. It seemed these days that Haruhi was causing Hikaru to become more and more angry rather than calm, like Kaoru had originally hoped. "You know, like we used to?"

Hikaru shot a snarl at his twin. "That's no fun. I wanted to see how she would react to a scary movie!" he harumphed, as he leaned against the couches arm.

Kaoru smiled, sympathetically, leaning closer to his brother. "Pleeeeease! I really want to see this movie, and our passes are only for that night!" he pleaded in his cute uke voice, as he shot the other boy puppy dog eyes.

There was no way Hikaru could resist this, at least...not for very long. "Okay! Okay! We'll go, now stop looking at me like that!" he cried, pushing Kaoru away.

Kaoru bounced against the other arm of the couch with a little "omph" escaping from his lips, while his right arm and leg dangled off the edge of the cushion. Once, he righted himself, Kaoru gave Hikaru a gigantic grin, before singing out, "Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soul. My Life.**

AN: I have written a couple of chapters ahead, but I'm going to post them slowly as I have a bad habit of forgetting to write...Also, changing around the way the chapters were originally, as this way it just seems to flow better. Besides, it made this chapter end with cuteness! X3

Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into line, the cold night making them step a little closer to each other. Kaoru pulled his jacket in a little closer to his body, as Hikaru glanced at his watch. "It's too early, Kaoru. I told you we wouldn't be late."

Kaoru smiled, wryly, as he shivered. "Sorry, I guess I was worried over nothing," he replied, his teeth chattering slightly.

They stepped up to the ticket booth, and handed the ticket lady their passes. While waiting for their tickets, Hikaru, tired of his brothers shivering, pulled him in close. "Come on, it's not that cold out," he complained, even as he shivered slightly himself.

Both noticed the ticket lady staring at them, out of the corner of her eye. Holding in their wicked grins, they both assumed their usual pose, latching closely to each other. "Hi-Hikaru...Thank you," Kaoru whispered, almost so soft, that you could just barely hear it above the wind.

Hikaru smiled, kindly down on his brother, his hand gently running over Kaoru's hair. "Of course, I'll do anything for you, dear brother," he replied, his voice husky. "Even if it means giving you all of my clothes, just so that you may be warm."

Kaoru blushed, looking away, as he covered his mouth, shyly. "But, Hikaru...everyone would see your body."

"That doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

"If I wasn't the only one who has seen your body, then I would be very unhappy."

Hikaru grinned foolishly. "Of course, brother, how silly of me to think that you would want something like that."

Once, they were quiet, they heard the ticket woman clearing her throat before she said, "Here are your tickets..."

Snatching their tickets from her, and quickly making their exit, the twins snickered, as they made their way into the theater. "Serves her right," they said, to no one but themselves.

Walking into the theater, the twins noticed that most of the seats were already filled, leaving mostly singles. They scanned the room, both knowing the other would not want to sit apart, and both spotted a pair of seats in the middle of theater. They immediately dashed down there, and took the spots. "Lucky," Kaoru exclaimed, as he placed his jacket onto his seat. "You stay here, while I get the snacks."

"Sure, sure," replied Hikaru, plopping into his seat, and taking his Nintendo DS from his pocket.

He played for awhile, trying to ignore the horrible music the theater was playing, but he quickly became bored with it, so he turned it off, and stuffed it back into his pocket. He glanced around, trying to find something to do, when he spotted them. Haruhi was with Tamaki, looking about ready to kill him. No doubt he had dragged her away from her homework in hopes that a movie could deepen their relationship.

As he watched Tamaki blabbering away, anger grew within him. How dare he do such a thing? He knew Haruhi had to keep good grades to stay with them, and yet he was dragging her to the movies?! A movie she had already declined to go see once before! As if his time with her at the club wasn't enough?! As these thoughts swirled through his mind, he stood up, fists clenched, and made his way to the seats the two were occupying.

Kaoru made his way back into the theater just in time to see his twin moving down the aisle. "Hikaru?" he called, confused, until his eyes caught Tamaki and Haruhi in the front seats. His eyes widened, as he handed all the snacks he held off to someone else, and chased after his brother, as calmly and quickly as he could.

He made it before the enraged Hikaru could cause any trouble, and immediately began to tell him of a plan to get back at Tamaki to calm him down, as he lead him back to their seats. Once they were sitting again, the movie started, allowing Kaoru to wallow in his thoughts. As much as he liked to see his brother opening up to the world, there was still so much hurt for Kaoru when Hikaru got wrapped up with nothing but Haruhi. It was strange, but there were times when he wished they had stayed closed up in their own world, at least then he would know that Hikaru would always be part of his world. Now, there were worries, he hadn't had before. Things that he didn't even want to think about.

It wasn't wrong that they opened up, was it? If Hikaru was to realize just why he got so jealous over Haruhi, just what would happen to the bond that the two had been with since birth? It was silly to worry about it, but worry he did. Matter of fact, Kaoru was worrying over this so much, that he missed the whole movie...well, except for a point in the plot where Hikaru was snickering so much that Kaoru had to find out what it was about. Not like it did him any good...he didn't understand any of what was going on.

By the time the credits had started to roll, he had gotten nowhere in his thoughts, and was just making himself more and more upset. They stood up, hoping that Haruhi and Tamaki wouldn't see them. It's quite unfortunate for them that Haruhi has an observant eye. "Hikaru! Kaoru!!" she called, cutting Tamaki off from his rant about how wonderful the movie was and how he wished Haruhi would be more like the lead woman in said movie.

The twins stopped in their tracks, and turned with foolish grins plastered on their faces as they chuckled nervously. "Damn...well...go say hello then, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered through his teeth, as he started to walk towards the door again.

Kaoru snatched his brother's arm, and pulled him back to the spot they had been standing. "Come on, don't be embarrassed over a little jealousy," he replied, waving at Haruhi and Tamaki.

The other two were heading up the stairs toward them. "We showed up early so that we can find you, but we never did..." Tamaki complained, as Haruhi grumbled something about using a cell phone.

"We showed up late," Kaoru shrugged, he grinned at Haruhi. "It would've helped if you had phoned us to tell us you wanted to meet us."

"Well...actually...My cell phone's dead...I couldn't do anything about it," Tamaki replied, looking sheepish. "Anyway, why don't we all go somewhere?"

"What about your homework, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, spite showing in his voice.

"I finished that last night...I didn't think it'd be so easy," she replied, as they all headed out the door. "So, my dad made me leave the house because he was planning something or another for work. By a strange coincidence, Tamaki showed up just then, and dragged me out of the house."

Hikaru suddenly brightened, to Kaoru's relief. "Okay, so let's go out!! We can go wherever you want to go," he chimed, as he took off towards the doors. "That is if you beat me to the parking lot!"

They never did catch up...

In the end, they only went to the park, because even though Hikaru had made it to the parking lot first, Haruhi refused to go to the arcade. Apparently, she had never been good at any video games. So, they went and bought some food, a blanket, and sat down by the pond. It didn't take long for the twins to get bored, but then they realized there were ducks in the pond. Haruhi and Tamaki were quiet for awhile, both chewing on their sandwiches calmly, as the twins threw bread to the ducks, trying to draw them nearer. Kaoru, of course, noticed that Hikaru suddenly didn't care that Tamaki was alone with Haruhi. Why care so much before, when you weren't going to later on?

He noticed Tamaki lean in towards Haruhi, smiling, as he offered her a napkin. Their hands touch lightly, as she took it. Kaoru wasn't sure but he thought he saw Tamaki blush as he withdrew his hand. He shook his head, laughing in his head, the idiot king didn't even realize he was in love with Haruhi, much like Kaoru's own brother. It was unbelivable, how many girls had passed by in their lives, and someone such as Haruhi had just happened to be the one to break their habits. Both Tamaki's and their own. Something had never been right in their hearts when it came to the opposite sex, but here a girl, who wasn't concerned about whether someone took her for female or male, was making everything in their world change.

Kaoru smiled, turning back to his brother, who was creeping towards the ducks bread in his hand, other hand posed to grab the poor animal. "Hikaru, stop," Kaoru called, scaring off the little duckling that his brother had just about gotten.

Hikaru turned, glaring. "I just about had it," he hissed.

"Yeah, and it would have attacked you," Karou replied, as he tossed his last handful of bread into the pond. "Think about things before you do them, dummy."

Hikaru turned away, throwing the last of his breadcrumbs into the pond as well. "I just wanted to show them..." he pouted.

Kaoru's thoughts stopped, staring at his brother, he felt something that he couldn't believe. Jealousy, because although Hikaru had said "them", he had really meant Haruhi. Still, staring at his mirror image, he couldn't help but think...that the pout on his face really suited him, especially since he was blushing as well. Karou reached out, unable to resist, and ruffled his brother's hair. "You're too cute," he whispered. "Just like an innocent child."

Hikaru blushed more, turning to his brother. "What are you saying!" he growled. "We're far from innocent."

Kaoru smiled, knowingly. "I know," he replied, pulling his brother close, encircling his arms around small-at least, small for a man's-shoulders. "Still, sometimes, you can look it."


End file.
